List of Pac-Man games
This is a complete list of all known Pac-Man games. Arcade / Console Games These are games that were originally released in arcades or for dedicated game systems. (Note: variations of the same game are listed beneath the original version.) * Puckman / Pac-Man (1980, Arcade) * Pac-Man (1982, Atari 2600) - different than other versions. * Pac-Man Plus (1982, Arcade) * Pac-Man (speed-up chip) (19XX, Arcade) * Pac-Man S (2011, Facebook) * Pac-Man 256 (Plug 'N Play) (2012) * Pac-Man Ticket Mania / Pac-Man Chomp Mania (2013, Arcade) * Pac-Man + Tournaments (2013, Mobile) * World's Largest Pac-Man (2017, Arcade) * Ms. Pac-Man (1981, Arcade) * Crazy Otto (Ms. Pac-Man prototype) (1981, Arcade) * Ms. Pac-Man Plus (1982, Arcade) * Ms. Pac-Man (speed-up chip) (19XX, Arcade) * Ms. Pac-Man (Tengen version) (1990, multi-platform) * Pac-Jr. (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) (1994, Sega Genesis) * Super Pac-Man (1982, Arcade) * Power Pac / Mr. Pack'n (1982, Sord M5) * Professor Pac-Man (1983, Arcade) * Pac & Pal (1983, Arcade) * Pac-Man and Chomp Chomp (Pac & Pal prototype) (1983, Arcade) * Jr. Pac-Man (1983, Arcade) * Jr. Pac-Man (speed-up chip) (19XX, Arcade) * Pac-Land (1984, Arcade) * Pac-Mania (1987, Arcade) * Pac-Mania - Extended Version for Superior Pacmaniacs (Sharp X68000) * Pac-Attack / Pac-Panic (1993, multi-platform) * Cosmo Gang the Puzzle (1992, Arcade) - Pac-Attack is a hack of this game. * Pac-Panic (1995, CD-i) - different than other versions. * Pac-Attack ('new' version from Namco Anthology 2) (1998, Playstation) * Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures / Hello, Pac-Man! (1994, multi-platform) * Pac-In-Time (1994, multi-platform) * Fury of the Furries (1993, Amiga) - Pac-In-Time is a hack of this game. * Pac-in-Time (1993, SNES) - different than other versions. * Pac-Man Arrangement (Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2) (1996, Arcade) * Pac-Man VR (1996, Arcade) * Pac-Man World (1999, Playstation) * Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness (2000, multi-platform) * Pac-Man World 2 (2002, multi-platform) * Pac-Man World 2 (2002, Game Boy Advance) - different than other versions. * Pac-Man Fever (2002, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Vs. (2003, GameCube) * Pac-Man Vs. (Namco Museum DS) (2007) - different than other versions. * Pac-Pix (2005, Nintendo DS) * Pac 'n Roll (2005, Nintendo DS) * Pac 'n Roll Remix (Namco Museum Remix) (2007, Wii) * Pac-Man Pinball Advance (2005, Game Boy Advance) * Pac-Man Arrangement (Namco Museum Battle Collection) (2006, PSP) * Pac-Man Arrangement + (Namco Museum 2) (2006, PSP) * Pac-Man Championship Edition (2007, Xbox 360) * Pac-Motos (Namco Museum Remix) (2007, Wii) * Pac-Man Party (2010, Wii) * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX (2010, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX + (2013, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Battle Royale (2011, Arcade) * Pac-Man Battle Casino (2018, Arcade) * Pac-Man Tilt (Pac-Man and Galaga Dimensions) (2011, Nintendo 3DS) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013, multi-platform) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014, multi-platform) * Pac-Man 256 (2015, multi-platform) * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 (2016, multi-platform) PC Games Titles exclusively released for computers. * Pac-Athlon (Pac-Man no Desktop Daisakusen) (1999) * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time (2000) * Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze (2001) * Pac-Man All-Stars (2002) * All I Want to Do is Dance! (Flash) (2002) * Pac-Match Party (Flash) (2010) * Pac-Man Google Doodle (HTML5) (2010) * Pac-Man Pizza Parlor (2010) * World's Biggest Pac-Man (Flash) (2011) * Pac-Man Social (Facebook) (2011) * Pac-Man Casino (Facebook) (2011) * Google Maps "April Fools" Pac-Man (2015) Mobile Games For full list, see pages Pac-Man Mobile Games and Namco Creators' Program Games. Mechanical / Redemption Games These titles are not straight-up video games, using mechanical parts; as such, they are almost always arcade-exclusive. * Mr. and Mrs. Pac-Man (pinball) (1982) * Baby Pac-Man (1982) * Carnival (1996) * Pac-Adventure (1996) * Pac-Cap (1996) * Pac-Carnival (1996) * Pac-Eight (1996) * Pac-Slot (1996) * Pac 'N Party (2000) * Pac-Man's Ticket Factory (2001) * Pac-Man Ball (2003) * Pac-Man (coin pusher) (2003) * Capsule Factory (2003) * Pac-Man Smash (2012) * Pac-Man Swirl (2014) * Pac-Man Basket (2014) * Pac-Man Ghost Bowling (2014) * Skill Ball Pac-Man (2016) * Pac-Man Feast (201X) Other Games Board games, tabletop games and the like; these are NOT video games. (Note: This list is likely incomplete.) * Mr. Mouth / Pac-Man Game (1976, board game) * Pac-Man Water Game (197X) * Pac-Man (board game) (1982) * Ms. Pac-Man (board game) (1982) * Pac-Man Magnetic Maze / Family Puckman (1982) * Fleer Pac-Man Rub-Off cards (1982) * Tomy Pac-Man Pocket Game (1982) * Pac-Man (card game) (198X) * Pac-Land (board game) (198X) Unreleased Games These games were never finished or officially released in any form whatsoever. * Puzzle Club (1990, Arcade) * Pac-Man (SNES Bike) (1995) * Pac-Man Ghost Zone (1996, Playstation) * Super GPS Pac-Man (2001, Wonderswan) * Pac-Man Adventures (2004, unknown) * Pac-Man Carnival (2006, Wii) * Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness 2 (20XX, multi-platform) * Super Pac-Man Pinball (20XX, Nintendo DS) * Pac-Man E1 Grand Prix (2011, Arcade)